


open ur eyes

by sweetbabyjimin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Casual Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incredibly Self-Indulgent, M/M, Multi, Texting, ace!taeil, dojae arent together at the beginning btw, hyuck says the word vomit once, its cute, might add actual smut to this who knows, nct group chat, ot15, renjun has a crush on winwin, terrible attempt at crack, winwin isnt dating anybody btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabyjimin/pseuds/sweetbabyjimin
Summary: this is a texting fic.its terrible.im sure you can infer whos who based on usernames.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a texting fic.
> 
> its terrible.
> 
> im sure you can infer whos who based on usernames.

_*TheRealSuhJohnny* has created a chatroom_

 

_*TheRealSuhJohnny* has added  *JapaneseLoser*, *Babe*, *KoreanLoser*, *CuteBoi*,_

_*WhackHyung*, *ChineseLoser*, *KoreanLoser2.0*, *Jeffrey* & *MotherHyucker* to the chatroom._

 

 

TheRealSuhJohnny: Sup

 

KoreanLoser2.0: ofc younhgo hyung would add ten to an nct127 exclusive chat

 

Babe: he literlly just said sup get of fhis ass doyoun g

 

KoreanLoser2.0: stfu ten

 

MotherHyucker: *grabs popcorn*

 

KoreanLoser2.0: also wtf is with our usernames

 

KoreanLoser2.0: and why am i 2.0

 

KoreanLoser2.0: if i gotta be koreanloser id better be THE koreanloser yaknowwhatimsayin

 

MotherHyucker: test

 

CuteBoi: test

 

MotherHyucker: wtf

 

CuteBoi: why does everyone think im cute

 

KoreanLoser: test

 

MotherHyucker: bc u r cute 

 

KoreanLoser: oh shit it's me i'm koreanloser

 

WhackHyung: language taeyoung there's minors

 

CuteBoi: :*

 

MotherHyucker: oh fuck off hyung

 

MotherHyucker: shit not you mark

 

WhackHyung: LANGUAGE

 

Babe: go suck cokc hyung we learn half the swear words frm you anywhay

 

WhackHyung: my ace ass would never 

 

MotherHyucker: *cries for taeyonghyung*

 

Babe: what a shame cock is great

 

WhackHyung: dude

 

TheRealSuhJohnny: You know it babe ;)

 

KoreanLoser: DUDE

 

WhackHyung: DUDE

 

MotherHyucker: also can i stop referring to everyone as 'hyung' in here? its getting exhausting

 

JapaneseLoser: your presence is exhausting

 

KoreanLoser: SHIIIIIT

 

KoreanLoser2.0: jfc

 

Cuteboi: OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH

 

Cuteboi: BUUUUUUUURRRRRRNNN

 

MotherHyucker: mark why do you betray me like this ;(

 

CuteBoi: :*

 

JapaneseLoser: also no, you may not drop the 'hyung'

 

TheRealSuhJohnny: Guys chill

 

MotherHyucker: in that case....

 

 

_*MotherHyucker* has added *JisungPark* & *JeNoJam* to the chatroom._

 

 

MotherHyucker: i shall not suffer alone

 

JisungPark: omo whats this ⊙-⊙

 

Babe: AAAH NO BABIES

 

JeNoJam: Hello Hyungs :)

 

KoreanLoser2.0: ten you need commas in that last statement

 

Babe: fuck off

 

KoreanLoser2.0: was it 'aaaahh, no babies'

 

KoreanLoser2.0: or 'aaaahh no, babies'

 

Babe: stfu doyoug i swear

 

JeNoJam: Is this a bad time?

 

Babe: AAAah No, BABIES

 

Babe: happy

 

KoreanLoser2.0: yes

 

KoreanLoser: harsh guys

 

KoreanLoser2.0 also what happened to nct127 EXCLUSIVE

 

JapaneseLoser: can someone put doyound in his place please

 

CuteBoi: DOYOUND

 

TheRealSuhJohnny: I never said this was exclusive where is that coming from

 

WhackHyung: doyoung shut up

 

KoreanLoser2.0: I DEMAND ORDER

 

JisungPark: were hyungs talking about sex 

 

MotherHyucker: wtf jisung

 

KoreanLoser: !!!!!!!

 

JisungPark: can I listen (¬‿¬)

 

KoreanLoser2.0: this chat is anarchy in its truest form tbh

 

KoreanLoser: we're NOT talking about sex btw

 

JapaneseLoser: seriously can someone fucking muzzle doyoung or take his phone or something

 

TheRealSuhJohnny: Only jaehyun has that kind of power

 

Babe: then where tf is he

 

KoreanLoser2.0: rude™

 

TheRealSuhJohnny: In the shower

 

Babe: oh

 

TheRealSuhJohnny: With sicheng

 

Babe: O H

 

 

_*KoreanLoser* has removed *JisungPark*, *JeNoJam*, *MotherHyucker* & *CuteBoi from the chatroom._

 

 

 

KoreanLoser: SENF WARNING BEFORE YOU SAY SHIT LIKE THAT

 

WhackHyung: ....

 

KoreanLoser2.0: so theyre like

 

KoreanLoser2.0: a thing now or whatever

 

 

_*MotherHyucker* has entered the chatroom._

 

JapaneseLoser: no...

 

KoreanLoser: wonderful weather we're having

 

MotherHyucker: GUESS WHOS ABOUT TO SPILL SOME TEEAAAAAAAAA

 

 

_*MotherHyucker* has added *CuteBoi* to the chatroom._

 

 

MotherHyucker: mark needed to be here for this

 

CuteBoi: for what?

 

KoreanLoser2.0: is jae like into sicheng or something

 

JapaneseLoser: idk man ask him

 

MotherHyucker: ya ready guys

 

WhackHyung: *hyungs

 

KoreanLoser2.0: do they like

 

MotherHyucker: ya ready HYUNGS

 

KoreanLoser2.0: have a lot of sex

 

KoreanLoser: can we not talk about this in front of the kids?

 

MotherHyucker: I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT TAEYONG HYUNG AND SICHENG HYUNG HAD SEX ON TUESDAY

 

CuteBoi: :O

 

JapaneseLoser: wait

 

 

_*KoreanLoser* has removed *MotherHyucker* from the chatroom._

 

 

TheRealSuhJohnny: Guyssss...

 

Babe: wsnt 2tae still a thing...?

 

 

* _MotherHyucker* has entered the chatroom._

 

 

WhackHyung: i'm still dating taeyong

 

KoreanLoser: yeah were still a thing

 

JapaneseLoser: wAIT

 

Babe: whAT

 

JapaneseLoser: ur fucking sicheng 2?

 

KoreanLoser: what do you mean '2'

 

KoreanLoser2.0: ahem still confused about the whole 2taw thing

 

KoreanLoser2.0: *2tae

 

JapaneseLoser: but im fucking sicheng

 

MotherHyucker: *sam smith voice* NOT THE ONLYYY ONNNEEE

 

CuteBoi: wait im kinda confused

 

KoreanLoser2.0: ^^^

 

Babe: ^^^^^

 

KoreanLoser: okay 

 

KoreanLoser: since hyungs ace we kind of have an agreement

 

MotherHyucker: an agreement...? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Babe: hes like a cockroach we cant get rid of him

 

KoreanLoser: im allowed to have sex with one person as long as i dont have feelings for them

 

MotherHyucker: minus the cock part bc im not getting any :)))))

 

JapaneseLoser: shut up donghyuck

 

JapaneseLoser: i guess that makes sense

 

 

_*JisungPark* has entered the chatroom._

 

CuteBoi: so in short, sicheng-hyung is having sex with jaehyun-hyung, yuta-hyung & taeyong-hyung?

 

KoreanLoser: FUCK

 

JisungPark: ....

 

JisungPark: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Babe: QUICK BANISH HIM

 

JisungPark: wait

 

 

_*KoreanLoser* has removed *JisungPark* from the chatroom._

 

ChineseLoser: to anser your qestion mark yes im fucking all of them

 

ChineseLoser: what is this username

 

MotherHyucker: *tyler oakley voice* HELLO

 

KoreanLoser2.0: yo wheres jae

 

ChineseLoser: takeing a nap

 

Babe: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

MotherHyucker: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

KoreanLoser2.0: ..oh

 

ChineseLoser: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

TheRealSuhJohnny: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

KoreanLoser: hey sicheng why didn't you tell yuta and i you were having sex with other people

 

ChineseLoser: you have a boyfrend i didnt think it was exlusive

 

JapaneseLoser: k but wbm

 

ChineseLoser: ?

 

JapaneseLoser: what bout me

 

ChineseLoser: didnt hink it was exlusive

 

KoreanLoser2.0: hang on

 

 

_*JisungPark* has entered the chatroom._

 

 

KoreanLoser: jisung PLEASE

 

JisungPark: :(

 

WhackHyung: its fine leave him

 

JisungPark: :)

 

KoreanLoser2.0: if youve had sex in the last week say i

 

KoreanLoser: nobody better say anything with jisung in here

 

ChineseLoser: i

 

JapaneseLoser: i

 

Babe: does oral count

 

KoreanLoser: this is what betrayal is

 

KoreanLoser2.0: yes it counts

 

Babe: then i

 

TheRealSuhJohnny: I

 

JisungPark: wow （╹ェ╹）

 

 

KoreanLoser: i

 

Jeffrey: i

 

JapaneseLoser: oppaaaaa

 

Jeffrey: yukkreiiiii

 

ChineseLoser: i thot you were sleeping

 

Jeffrey: i was gonna but my phone wouldnt shut up

 

Jeffrey: hey guys

 

JisungPark: HYUNG

 

Jeffrey: yeah

 

JisungPark: hi \（＾○＾）人（＾○＾）／

 

Jeffrey: hi

 

KoreanLoser2.0: so in short everyone is having sex besides me nice

 

MotherHyucker: hahaahah not me bc mark finds me repulsive hahahahaa

 

CuteBoi: hyuckie....

 

KoreanLoser2.0: everyone OF AGE is having sex besides me

 

CuteBoi: of course i don't find you repuslive hyuckie

 

JisungPark: hang on

 

MotherHyucker: hahaaaahahah lies haahahhahaha

 

CuteBoi: we're dating

 

CuteBoi: i kissed you this morning

 

WhackHyung: yay no underage sex

 

MotherHyucker: yay :))))))))

 

 

_*JisungPark* has added *RenJewel* to the chatroom._

 

 

JisungPark: see hyung i told you you got no chance with sicheng hyung

 

RenJewel: hey hyungs

 

RenJewel: nobody said that if anything i smell opportunity

 

MotherHyucker: *still with tyler oakley voice* YALL

 

WhackHyung: are you forgetting were here or

 

RenJewel: whadaya say sicheng ;)

 

ChineseLoser: ....

 

ChineseLoser: you got no chance kid

 

MotherHyucker: *ksi voice* OJEIRJTISDIFJOFSFDJHIZIXCJJ

 

RenJewel: thats what you think now ;)

 

ChineseLoser: ...

 

ChineseLoser: i literaly just had sex with jaehyun

 

Jeffrey: whoa

 

RenJewel: ...so?

 

ChineseLoser: his come is literaly still in my ass

 

Jeffrey: WHoa

 

Babe: jesus christ

 

CuteBoi: tmi

 

KoreanLoser2.0: did not need to know that

 

MotherHyucker: *projectile vomits*

 

RenJewel: care to double the load?

 

MotherHyucker: *hurls self off cliff*

 

KoreanLoser: !!!!!!!!!!!!

 

CuteBoi: OH MY GOD

 

TheRealSuhJohnny: Why did i make this

 

Babe: IIM SCREMAIN GI CANT

 

 

_*ChineseLoser* has removed *RenJewel* from the chatroom._

 

 

KoreanLoser: good lord

 

Babe: that kid is greasy af℠

 

CuteBoi: LMAO SM

 

TheRealSuhJohnny: You guys suck

 

 

* _TheRealSuhJohnny* has deleted the chatroom_

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> revelations are made
> 
> its still shit
> 
> sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they mention underage sex again

_*haechanimal* has created a chatroom._

 

_*haechanimal* has added *mark (◠‿◠✿)*, *ugly*, *evenuglier*, *cantsing*, *cantdance* & *lilBitch* to the chatroom._

 

 

lilBitch: whats UP BITCHESSSS

 

evenuglier: three guesses as to who that is

 

ugly: Hey Jaemin <3

 

lilBitch: babyyyy <3

 

cantsing: ewww

 

cantdance: ikr gross

 

cantdance: i dont want a boyfriend

 

cantdance: like ever ⊙﹏⊙

 

evenuglier: i do :(

 

mark(◠‿◠✿): do you even swing that way jisung

 

lilBitch: STAHP HES A BABY HE DOESNT KNOW HOW TO SWING

 

cantdance: i know how to swing (¤n¤)

 

 

ugly: Oh, really?

 

mark(◠‿◠✿): wait define 'swing'

 

haechanimal: jaemin why is y our bf afucking grandpa

 

cantsing: do you ming slowing down its too fast to read

 

lilBitch: he dont fuck like no grandpa ;)

 

evenuglier: EEWWW

 

mark(◠‿◠✿): did we really need to know that

 

ugly: It's true though.

 

haechanimal: GUYS

 

cantsing: please its so fast i cant read korean well 

 

haechanimal: ive called yall here for areaso n

 

evenuglier: what reason

 

ugly: ^^^^

 

cantdance: ^^^^^

 

haechanimal: okay so you kn ow how doyoun hyung is all obsessed wit hjaehyun hyung

 

ugly: Yeah..?

 

mark(◠‿◠✿): he is?

 

lilBitch: yeah and

 

haechanimal: and you kno how jaehyun hyung is like  inlove with him

 

mark(◠‿◠✿): wait, what?

 

evenuglier: yeah ik

 

cantdance: ^^

 

mark(◠‿◠✿): how did i not know about this

 

haechanimal: and you know howtheyre both to o insecure and shy to do anything bout it

 

 

_*lilBitch* has left the chatroom._

 

haechanimal: that lil bitch

 

ugly: Don't talk about Jaemin like that :(

 

_*evenuglier* has added *lilBitch* to the chatroom._

 

 

lilBitch: jeez WHAT do you WANT

 

cantsing: pleasae guys im still on jeno-hyung is a grandpa

 

haechanimal: i was gonna say something you cant just leave

 

lilBitch: watch me

 

 

_*lilBitch* has left the chatroom._

 

_*haechanimal* has added *lilBitch* to the chatroom._

 

_*lilBitch* has left the chatroom._

 

_*haechanimal* has added *lilBitch* to the chatroom._

 

 

lilBitch: please im just really cute and really injured what did i do to deserve this

 

cantdance: hyung is SAVAGE AF (• ε •)

 

haechanimal: jaemin come on

 

lilBitch: look this seems like an nct kinda problem and im on 'indefinite leave' in case you hadnt noticed

 

mark(◠‿◠✿): jaemin you'll always be a part of dream

 

lilBitch: yeah yeah i just wanna rest now tho so dont drag me into hyung drama

 

lilBitch: also i think imma go crazy if donghyuck keeps dancing around his words

 

cantdance: oh shut up you love drama

 

evenuglier: lets just hear him out

 

lilBitch: ugh FIIIINNNNNEEEEE

 

haechanimal: thanks renjun

 

evenuglier: np

 

evenuglier: so jaehyun-hyung and doyoung-hyung

 

haechanimal: yes we need to force them together

 

haechanimal: i suggest we

 

cantsing: SLLLOOWOWWWW DOWN YO

 

haechanimal: MEDDLE

 

mark(◠‿◠✿): oh god

 

lilBitch: okay i can get on board with meddling

 

haechanimal: jeno since ur closest to jaehyun you need to use the powers of aegyo againgts him

 

haechanimal: *against

 

ugly: I can't do aegyo...

 

lilBitch: LIES

 

mark(◠‿◠✿): thats a lie

 

evenuglier: now that's not true and u kno it

 

 

haechanimal: *jimin sunbaenim voicve* CAUGHT IN A LIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE

 

ugly: Okay, okay - I'll do it, but I don't know what I'm supposed to ask

 

cantdance: (◑~◐) such a grandpa

 

lilBitch: oi mATE

 

cantdance: mate? yajatime? ヾ(＾▽＾)ﾉ

 

cantdance: yo donghyuck youre ugly

 

lilBitch:  oh HELL to the no

 

haechanimal: hang on imma go smack this child

 

evenuglier: in the mean time does any1 wanna hear me talk bout sicheng-hyung

 

lilBitch: im OUT

 

cantdance: were reading you text about sicheng-hyung you aretn talking

 

evenuglier: he's just so good looking and he's SUCH a good dancer

 

evenuglier: and he's sooo funny if you speak chinese

 

evenuglier: i just wanna feed him ice-cream and stroke his hair ya feel me?

 

lilBitch: no i dont 'feel' you 

 

evenuglier: he's like a pure angel

 

evenuglier: im actually listening to crooked smile by jcole rn

 

evenuglier: if u can believe that

 

cantsing: AAHHH

 

cantsing: FINALLY caught up

 

lilBitch: oh stfu chenle ur korean isnt that bad

 

cantsing: how would you know youve been gone for an actual decade

 

mark(◠‿◠✿): did anyone else just hear that

 

ugly: What was that?

 

evenuglier: headphones so no

 

cantsing: lmao

 

cantsing: its the sound of jisungs childlike playfulness being beaten out of him

 

cantdance: （；´~｀;）

 

cantsing: oh the irony

 

haechanimal: great now that thats settled

 

ugly: Can we get back to the task at hand now?

 

haechanimal: sure we can

 

cantsing: lol jeno makes me cringe everytime he types

 

cantsing: update he just smacked me in the head

 

cantdance: we all heard your fuckin dolphin mating call

 

mark(◠‿◠✿): language guys

 

 

haechanimal: so jeno will use aegyo to convince jaehyun hyung to go out and get icecream for you right

 

haechanimal: like some fake flavour like fricken honeynut or some shit and hes gotta bring it to the dream dorms

 

haechanimal: oh sorry mark also you gotta use aegyo on tenhyung but that shouldnt be hard for you :*

 

mark(◠‿◠✿): oh god

 

cantdance: honeynuts a legit flavour man

 

haechanimal: then mark usses aegyo on ten hyung to get him to lure johnny hyung away from their room too

 

cantsing: oh god its too fast again

 

haechanimal: THEN while hes out chenle and i sneak into their room 

 

haechanimal: wait JISUNG and i will sneak into their room and take jaehyuns notebook

 

ugly: Oh my God no

 

lilBitch: hA hes gonna skin you alive

 

cantdance: why is that a two person job

 

cantsing: yeah and why cant i do it

 

haechanimal: a) you'rev ery loud

 

haechanimal: b) i need you to conivnce MC ARIIIIIIII that we need a join trehersal for macau

 

mark(◠‿◠✿): what on earth....

 

haechanimal: we'renot ACTUALLY having a joit rehearsal mc aris just gonna think so so the dorm is clear

 

haechanimal: your dorm btw

 

haechanimal: and jisung youre gnna keep watch for taeyong or taeil hyung or GOD FORBID doyong hyung

 

haechanimal: also ur gonna run the notebook back to the dream dorms

 

haechanimal: following so far

 

evenuglier: not even a little bit

 

lilBitch: can i go

 

cantdance: wait whats my job again

 

haechanimal: great

 

haechanimal: then i get doyouhg hyung to go to the dream dorms btu beFORE jaehyun hyung where hell see renjun being all mopey and depressed cuz hes single

 

haechanimal: ya knwo like always

 

haechanimal: AND since he cant help but comfort people hell run to renjun creating the perfect diversion

 

ugly: I have a better idea~

 

haechanimal: no wait im not done

 

_*ugly* has added *mommahyung* & *cookingtoddler* to the chatroom._

 

ugly: Hyungs, we have something we want to tell you.

 

haechanimal: noo my carefully crafted plan

 

cookingtoddler: aaahh cuute helo children

 

mark(◠‿◠✿): okay thats totally sicheng hyung

 

cookingtoddler: it is i  (^з^)-☆

 

mommahyung: seriously donghyuck? momma?

 

evenuglier: gege <3

 

haechanimal: shh im sulking *frowns and grunbles*

 

cantsing: whyd u add sicheng to this

 

ugly: Well most of Donghyuck's usernames for us were ironic but I guess not all...

 

lilBitch: mine isnt ironic ;)

 

cantdance: YALL SHUT UP I WANNA SEE ANA WKWRAD ENCOUNFTER

 

evenuglier: ....btwn...?

 

ugly: Okay, I'm starting to feel Donghyuck's pain a little bit

 

mommahyung: in what regard

 

cantdance: BETWEEN U AND SICHENG HYUNG LMAO ôヮô

 

ugly: To quote, 'I've called y'all here for a reason'.

 

ugly: Shoot, hang on

 

evenuglier: y would it be awkward

 

cookingtoddler: bc u were the greseiest thing on earth yeseterday

 

evenuglier: ...? when?

 

mommahyung: in the gc when jising added u

 

mommahyung: *jisung

 

 

_*ugly* has added *legsbenedict* to the chatroom._

 

cantsing: LEGSBENEDICT IM INT EARS

 

evenuglier: i can hear u from under the covers in my room u heathen

 

evenuglier: also i didnt use my phone all day yesterday but i left it

 

evenuglier: OH MY GOD CHENLE WHAT DID YOU DO

 

cantsing: ITST OO FUNNYIM CRYUNG

 

cantsing: HYUNGSWERE SO SHOOK

 

cookingtoddler: oooh that makes more sence

 

legsbenedict: *sense

 

cantdance: fyi i can hear chenle hyung being strangled

 

ugly: We can all hear Chenle being strangled

 

ugly: Jaehyun Hyung, Doyoung Hyung has feelings for you

 

mommahyung: wtf you cant just say shit liek that

 

ugly: Why not; he's been in love with you for ages.

 

legsbenedict: jeno omg

 

evenuglier: sicheng-hyung im really sorry about anything chenle did

 

evenuglier: changing my password rn smh

 

cookingtoddler: dwdw all good

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

lilBitch: okay why the prolonged silence

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

mommahyung: guyyyyssssss

 

mommahyung: guys im so happy rn you cant understandddd

 

haechanimal: whAT HWAT'D I MISS

 

mommahyung: we were already sitting together and things just happened i guess

 

haechanimal: ( ಠ◡ಠ ) my plan

 

legsbenedict: we appreciate the sentiment hyuck

 

mommahyung: guys im in loveeee

 

cookingtoddler: awwww

 

mark(◠‿◠✿): PDA IS NOT OKAY

 

mark(◠‿◠✿): PDA IS NOT OKAY

 

mark(◠‿◠✿): PDA IS NOT OKAY

 

cantdance: ^^

 

mark(◠‿◠✿): PDA IS NOT OKAY

 

mark(◠‿◠✿): PDA IS NOT OKAY

 

mark(◠‿◠✿): PDA IS NOT OKAY

 

mark(◠‿◠✿): PDA IS NOT OKAY

 

lilBitch: chill fam

 

mark(◠‿◠✿): PDA IS NOT OKAY

 

mark(◠‿◠✿): PDA IS NOT OKAY

 

mark(◠‿◠✿): sorry about that, everyone not in the living room

 

mark(◠‿◠✿): i had to make them stop

 

haechanimal: okay when did i start dating taeyong hyung

 

legsbenedict: seriously though, jeno especially, thank you

 

legsbenedict: nothing would have happened without your intervention

 

ugly: Anytime hyung

 

mommahyung: okay we're gonna go enjoy each other now peace

 

 

_*mommahyung* has left the chatroom._

 

_*legsbenedict* has left the chatroom._

 

 

haechanimal: *sighs*

 

mark(◠‿◠✿): same

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chensung feels bc i couldnt resist
> 
> i had initially written a whole chapter about a month ago, but it all got deleted to i had to start from scratch
> 
> i mention rocky from astro several times in this so you may want to go give him a google (and support astro's new comeback bc its gonna be epic)

_*jisung(◠︿◠)* has created a chatroom._   
  
  
  
_*jisung(◠︿◠)* has added *chenle <('o'<)*, *hyung9*, *hyung10*, *hyung11*, _ _  
_ _  
_ _*hyung12* & *hyung13* to the chatroom. _

 

  
jisung(◠︿◠): hyungs i have something i wanna tell you   
  
  
  
hyung10: you've got to be joking   
  
  
  
hyung13: w hat the a c t u a l f u c k jisung is this how u see us   
  
  
  
hyung13: are we just numbers to you   
  
  
  
hyung11: Yeah, and why doesn't Chenle get a number?   
  
  
  
chenle<('o'<): cuz he loves me hehe   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): fuck off m8  |⑈ˆ~ˆ|⑈   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): i need to tell yall something   
  
  
  
hyung12: change the usernames or i wont listen   
  
  
  
hyung10: who even is that   
  
  
  
hyung13: wow im very confused who is that   
  
  
  
chenle<('o'<): lmao not only are they confused theyre also stupid   
  
  
  
hyung11: I take offence; I'll have you know most of us are quite smart.   
  
  
  
hyung10: he used a semicolon i think thats jeno   
  
  
  
hyung13: okay so thats jeno   
  
  
  
hyung12: thats jeno   
  
  
  
hyung9: 11 seems like jeno to me   
  
  
  
chenle<('o'<): lol hyungs are so stupid   
  
  
  
hyung12: ill have u know chenle were mc ari not asleep   
  
  
  
hyung12: and were he not the most irritable person alive when hes woken up and were we not in a confined bus   
  
  
  
hyung12: i would have fashioned a nice xylophone out of your ribcages   
  
  
  
hyung9: 12 is donghyuck for sure   
  
  
  
hyung13: ooooh a bus where are yall headed   
  
  
  
hyung9: okay then 13 must be jaemin   
  
  
  
chenle<('o'<): we have a music show sched w the 127 hyungs   
  
  
  
hyung13: cool cool   
  
  
  
hyung9: guys, i've figured it out   
  
  
  
hyung9: its by age so im guessing hyungs1-8 are respective too right?   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): congrats!!!!! you win a life time supply of condoms!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
chenle<('o'<): so essentially you get none lmao   
  
  
  
hyung12: you little shits i swear when we get out of this bus   
  
  
  
hyung9: okay how bad can mc ari possibly be if we wake him   
  
  
  
chenle<('o'<): you dont wanna know   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): hes V I C I O U S (¤﹏¤)   
  
  
  
hyung13: maybe its just bc u two are brATS   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): anyway can i tell you what i wanted to tell you now   
  
  
  
hyung12: no   
  
  
  
hyung11: No.   


  
_  
*hyung12* has left the chatroom.   
  
  
  
*jisung(◠︿◠)* has added *hyung12* to the chatroom. _   
  
  


jisung(◠︿◠): please hyungs i need to talk about this  
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): im requesting full honesty time   
  
  
  
hyung13: sheesh full honesty time this is serious   
  
  
  
hyung10: seriously? that bad huh?   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): idk yet i need to talk aboutit   
  
  
  
hyung11: Okay, what's up?   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): here hang on   
  
  


_*jisung(◠︿◠)* has changed *hyung9* to *cuteboi*  
  
  
  
*jisung(◠︿◠)* has changed *hyung10* to *renninginplace* _   


 

  
cuteboi: i'm the leader dammit i'm not cute   
  


*jisung(◠︿◠)* has changed *hyung11* to *grandpajeno*  
  
  
  
*jisung(◠︿◠)* has changed *hyung12* to *ewww*   
  
  
  
*jisung(◠︿◠)* has changed *hyung13* to *nanny*   
  
  


ewww: somehow i feel like these are worse  
  
  
  
renninginplace: speak for yourself im enjoying this pun

 

ewww: *coughs* its an insult *coughs*

 

renninginplace: :/  
  
  
  
grandpajeno: Okay, in ordinary 'full honesty time' fashion, Mark you go first.   
  
  
  
cuteboi: okay   
  
  
  
cuteboi: ...jeez i wasnt prepared i don't really have anything to tell   
  
  
  
ewww: i beg to differ   
  
  
  
cuteboi: hyuckie we talked about this   
  
  
  
ewww: maybe iwasnt satisfied with our discussion   
  
  
  
cuteboi: hyuckie come on   
  
  
  
renninginplace: ...?   
  
  
  
nanny: do yall caere to share or somethin   
  
  
  
ewww: mark no   
  
  
  
cuteboi: hyuckie's upset with me   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): oooooh trouble in paradise ~,~   
  
  
  
nanny: whys he pissy   
  
  
  
renninginplace: ^^^   
  
  
  
ewww: bc mark here refuses to let our relationship advance   
  
  
  
cuteboi: we are KIDS donghyuck there's no need to let it advance   
  
  
  
ewww: its PG rn whats wrong with PG-13   
  
  
  
ewww: maybe 14A   
  
  
  
chenle<('o'<): ahemm i would hardly call you guys pg rated   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): i second that   
  
  
  
ewww: thats bc you guys are like 5   
  
  
  
chenle<('o'<): im 15   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): yeah fuck you   
  
  
  
grandpajeno: Can I interject?   
  
  
  
cuteboi: go right ahead   
  
  
  
grandpajeno: Sure, it's perfectly normal to want things to move forward   
  
  
  
ewww: seeeeeeeeeee   
  
  
  
grandpajeno: But I've got to take Mark's side; you guys are still just kids   
  
  
  
chenle<('o'<): are you k i d d i n g  m e   
  
  
  
renninginplace: omg jeno   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): can you spell 'hypocrite'? bc i can   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): J-E-N-O   
  
  
  
grandpajeno: Guys, I'm not a hypocrite   
  
  
  
ewww: ya you are   
  
  
  
nanny: dONT come for my man hoes   
  
  
  
nanny: were dece pg   
  
  
  
nanny: we just say we fuck to make yall uncomfortable   
  
  
  
grandpajeno: *You   
  
  
  
nanny: ok ok IIII just say we fuck to make yall uncomfortable   
  
  
  
renninginplace: well it worked   
  
  
  
cuteboi: see hyuckie   
  
  
  
ewww: ....   
  
  
  
ewww: :/ im still mad tho   
  
  
  
cuteboi: come on duckie please stop being mad   
  
  
  
chenle<('o'<): whAAAA duckies the cutest nickname EVER   
  
  
  
ewww: fine whatever   
  
  
  
cuteboi: will you let me hug you now?   
  
  
  
ewww: yea sure whatever   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): shit i see chenle tyoing   
  
  
  
chenle<('o'<): AAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW   
  
  
  
nanny: what wha t twhappened   
  
  
  
renninginplace: they're being nauseating   
  
  
  
renninginplace: okay since thats over can we stop talking about relationships now?   
  
  
  
nanny: no   
  
  
  
nanny: just bc youre sad and lonely doesnt mean the rest of us are   
  
  
  
nanny: its your turn anyway   
  
  
  
renninginplace: okay prepare yourselves because this ones a doozy   
  
  
  
ewww: go right ahead   
  
  
  
renninginplace: okay so i kinda have a bit of a crush on someone   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): its sicheng hyung   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): next   
  
  
  
chenle<('o'<): can i go?   
  
  
  
renninginplace: heyy   
  
  
  
renninginplace: how did you know that   
  
  
  
grandpajeno: You're so obvious about it   
  
  
  
ewww: ^^   
  
  
  
chenle<('o'<): is it my turn bc i have a crush too

 

cuteboi: a crush?  
  
  
  
nanny: since jisung called it lets just let jisung go already   
  
  
  
grandpajeno: I second that; he's twitching.   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): THANK GOD (*~▽~)   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): A BOY ASCKED ME OUT (∩▂∩)   
  
  
  
chenle<('o'<): WAHT   
  
  
  
renninginplace: congrats chelne   
  
  
  
ewww: god FINALLY   
  
  
  
nanny: well chenle it's about time   
  
  
  
chenle<('o'<): ...it wasntme...   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): why did u guys think it was him   
  
  
  
renninginplace: no reason.....   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): okay so you know how i went for that dance workshop thing w the other rookie groups   
  
  
  
nanny: yea   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): therewas this guy there and hOLY SHIT   
  
  
  
cuteboi: language   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): anyway he was like the best dancer in the whole damn place and those CHEEKBONES IM DECEASED   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): but the problem is hes older than me   
  
  
  
ewww: everyones older than you   
  
  
  
nanny: ^^   
  
  
  
grandpajeno: How much older?   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): dont freak out   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): ~﹏~   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): hes born in 1999   
  
  
  
cuteboi: ABSOLUTELY NOT   
  
  
  
ewww: NOPE NOPE NOPE   
  
  
  
renningplace: NOPE   
  
  
  
nanny: thats WAYYYYYY too old   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): guys come on   
  
  
  
ewww: *hyungs   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): hyungs pleasssseeeeeeeee   
  
  
  
cuteboi: sorry jisung but he's too old   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): can we at least get a professional opiinion   
  
  
  
nanny: i am the expert on dating   
  
  
  
nanny: i say no   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): cOME ONNNN   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): chenle help me out here   
  
  
  
chenle<('o'<): i sorry no good speek korean   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): oh fuck you   
  
  
  
ewww: wait who is it were talking about here   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): rocky from astro   
  
  
  
cuteboi: OOOOHHH minhyuk   
  
  
  
cuteboi: he's a cupcake   
  
  
  
nanny: who?   
  
  
  
cuteboi: [attatched photo]   
  
  
  
renninginplace: NO LOOK HES TOO GROWN   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): but mark hyung said hes a cupcakeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee   
  
  
  
grandpajeno: Look at him

 

grandpajeno: Nothing about that face says 'cupcake'.  
  
  
  
cuteboi: wait i can find a better one   
  
  
  
cuteboi: [attatched photo]   
  
  
  
nanny: okayokay thats pretty cute   
  
  
  
ewww: should i be jealous   
  
  
  
grandpajeno: Yes.   
  
  
  
chenle<('o'<): whydyou even have so many pictures of this dishrag   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): HES NOT A DISHRAG HES A CUPCAKE (ᅌᴗᅌ)   
  
  
  
cuteboi: hes on the hanlim basketball team   
  
  
  
cuteboi: we have a groupchat   
  
  
  
renninginplace: wait why does your team have a groupchat with their rivals   
  
  
  
cuteboi: fostering sportsmanship idk   
  
  
  
ewww: thats weird   
  
  
  
nanny: whyd he even ask you out jisung ur like 5   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): 15 ahem   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): GET THIS HE GENUINELY THINKS IM FUNNY   
  
  
  
jisung(◠︿◠): and he said i was cute so (◠‿◠✿)   
  
  
  
grandpajeno: I don't know - I still think we need a second opinion  
  
  
  
nanny: i agree  
  
  
  
cuteboi: me too

 

jisung(◠︿◠): uggghh no hes a cupcake its fine

 

 

_*cuteboi* has added *hyung3* to the chatroom._

 

 

jisung(◠︿◠): but hhhYyyYuuUUunNnGGGgggG

 

cuteboi: hello

 

grandpajeno: Hello

 

nanny: hello

 

renninginplace:  hello

 

jisung(◠︿◠): hello

 

chenle<('o'<): hello

 

ewww: hello 

 

hyung3: hey guys what's up?

 

cuteboi: we have a question to ask you hyung

 

grandpajeno: It's about Jisung.

 

hyung3: is this a serious question?

 

jisung(◠︿◠): nooooo

 

cuteboi: yes

 

 

_*hyung3* has added *hyung4*, *hyung1*, *hyung7*, *hyung6*,_

_*hyung2*, *hyung5* & *hyung8* to the chatroom. _

 

 

 

hyung5: i was literally just added and i already feel disrespected 

 

hyung5: it must be a tuesday

 

hyung4: smh i thought getting a bf would shut this fool up

 

cuteboi: hello

 

ewww: hellp

 

grandpajeno: Hello

 

jisung(◠︿◠): hello

 

jisung(◠︿◠): sSSssTtAhPppP

 

nanny: hello

 

renninginplace: hello

 

chenle<('o'<): hello

 

jisung(◠︿◠): now EVERYBDOYs in here?

 

hyung3: if it concerns our youngest, it concerns all of us

 

chenle<('o'<): this is legit the dumbest thing ever tbh

 

chenle<('o'<): jisung you cant date him just accept it

 

hyung5: DATE WHO WHAT

 

hyung3: !!!!!!

 

hyung2: Ummm what

 

jisung(◠︿◠): god thanks a bunch chenle

 

jisung(◠︿◠): hyungs its no big deal

 

cuteboi: jisung was asked out by a boy

 

hyung1: no youre too young

 

hyung1: im not even cool with markhyuck

 

ewww: ahem

 

hyung8: yung love sooo cuute

 

hyung4: no sicheng this is not cute

 

hyung4: this is dangerous

 

hyung5: ^^^

 

hyung4: shut up doyoung

 

hyung5: what i didnt say anything

 

hyung6: yuta hyungs right

 

nanny: wait till you find out how old he is

 

jisung(◠︿◠): jaemin hyung i swear

 

nanny: hes 18

 

hyung3: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

hyung1: WHAT

 

hyung3: NOPE NOPE ABSOLUTELY NOT

 

hyung4: well thats even worse

 

hyung1: IN YOUR DREAMS

 

jisung(◠︿◠): i dont see what the big deal is

 

hyung5: TOOOOO OLD

 

hyung2: Yeah thats not happening

 

jisung(◠︿◠): so hes a little older

 

jisung(◠︿◠): whats the worst he can do

 

hyung3: listen to hyung very carefully

 

hyung3: boys that age only want one thing

 

hyung1: and youre too young and naive to deliver such a thing

 

jisung(◠︿◠): thing....?

 

ewww: lmao not all boys that age hahhaaaaahaaa

 

cuteboi: i thought we settled this

 

ewww: yeah we did sorry i couldnt resist being a little shit for a sec tho

 

nanny: youve been a little shit for 17 years

 

cuteboi: language

 

hyung3: language

 

ewww: youve been a lilbitch since you were conceived 

 

cuteboi: guys language

 

hyung6: ANYWYAS

 

hyung6: jisung it aint happeningso rry

 

jisung(◠︿◠): ....okay (▰≧~≦▰)

 

hyung8: awww hes so cuute look we made him sad

 

hyung3: now that thats settled

 

hyung3: can you guys hurry up and get here because we can't start rehearsal without mark and donghyuck

 

cuteboi: we're just pulling in

 

hyung3: good

 

hyung3: we'll talk more about this later, okay?

 

jisung(◠︿◠): okay :[

 

 

_*hyung3* has left the chatroom._

 

_*jisung(◠︿◠)* has left the chatroom._

 

_*cuteboi* has left the chatroom._

 

_*hyung7* has left the chatroom._

 

_*hyung1* has left the chatroom._

 

* _hyung8* has changed the language of this chatroom. All_

_messages will now appear in Chinese (Simplified)._

 

 

 

hyung8: you alright chenle?

 

hyung8: that must have been pretty hard for you

 

renninginplace: ^^

 

chenle<('o'<): its fine don't worry gege i'll live

 

chenle<('o'<): at least he's not going out with that asshat

 

renninginplace: are you still planning on telling jisung?

 

chenle<('o'<): nah, i guess he doesn't need to know for now

 

hyung8: i'm with you no matter what you choose

 

hyung8: and you can talk to either of us if you ever need to

 

chenle<('o'<): thanks guys

 

 

_*chenle <('o'<)* has left the chatroom. _

 

 

hyung2: You guys i can read chinese

 

hyung2: Holy crap chenle likes jisung???

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (josh) DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN


End file.
